I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the assembly of multi-piece tub and shower surrounds and, in particular, to a clip for joining and maintaining a watertight connection between wall panels of the surround.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Preformed tub and shower surrounds have become increasingly popular as a cost-effective means of providing a stylized waterproof wall for the tub/shower enclosure. Previously, the tub or shower base would be installed in the bathing area of the home in conjunction with the plumbing. In order to prevent water damage to the walls, tiling could be applied to direct water to the drain. However, tiled walls are relatively expensive because of the cost of the materials and labor.
Single piece tub and shower surrounds provide a watertight enclosure at a reasonable cost. The surrounds can be molded with a variety of special features including shelves and decorative designs. However, the single piece structure typically including at least three walls and a basin, requires that the entire closure be set as the walls are being roughed in. Without care, these surrounds can become damaged or marred as construction of the home continues. Planar wall panels have been utilized to finish the walls around the tub/shower, however these do not incorporate the design and convenience features of the molded surrounds.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior known tub/shower surrounds by providing a multi-piece surround construction connected by assembly clips to maintain integral connection between the components of the surround.
The present invention generally comprises a tub or shower basin and a plurality of wall panels to form a surround along three walls. The opening to the tub or shower may be subsequently enclosed by doors or a shower curtain. While the invention provides for more, in a preferred embodiment, the surround is formed by a pair of corner wall panels connected along a single vertical seam. Such corner panels can be easily maneuvered into the home and positioned on the tub even well into the construction process.
In order to maintain sealing contact between the panels, a series of clips are mounted along the seam edge of the panels. The clips are vertically spaced along the seam edge and are mounted to blocks molded into the rear of the wall panels. The clip assembly includes spring arms which engage corresponding bearing blocks on the adjacent panel to prevent separation of the wall panels. The spring arms biasingly engage to blocks to maintain the panels in sealing contact.
With the tub or shower base secured in place, a first wall panel is positioned on the ledge thereof. The panels include a lower lip which extends over the edge of the tub to prevent water flow therebetween and a flange member to bias against the rear of the tub. The second or subsequent panel is pivoted into place to engage the assembly clips with their corresponding bearing block and ensure flush contact between the vertical edges of the panel. In the event the panels need to be separated, the second panel can be raised to slide the clips past the block and facilitate removal of the panel. Once the panels are positioned as desired they can be fastened into place. The vertical edge seam includes overlapping wall portions to further prevent the flow of water therebetween. In a preferred embodiment, a caulk channel is provided such that a sealing bead of caulk can be inserted between the wall portions. However, the multi-piece assembly is considerably simpler to move into the home and can be placed later into the construction.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.